


What's it Like

by bloompom



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Break Up, F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloompom/pseuds/bloompom
Summary: As typical as it sounds, you've fallen deeply in love with your best friend, Chan. You would've stood at least 1/18 chance to have your life as a best-friend-to-lover story if only the said best friend did not have the most perfect girl in the world as his girlfriend.orWhen you're just trying to write a god damn song but the only interesting thing in your life is your one-sided love on your best friend.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	1. 1st Verse

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I found this really good song and i decided to write a story about it. I hope you'll like it!
> 
> SONG: What's it Like - Pixie Labrador

“You’re here early” Your best friend, Chan greeted you as he sat down on your usual table. 

“Prof ended the lectures early,” you said nonchalantly as you continued writing scribbles on your notebook. You’ve been itching to write a song for the longest time but you haven’t thought of a topic to write your lyrics to. You put your pencil down, frustration visible on your face as you let out a huff.

“Still no ideas?” Chan asked while preparing his pack lunch, you’ve told him about your problem, considering that you two have been friends since high school, you’re comfortable enough to tell him everything. Well not _everything._

“Yeah, it’s starting to drive me crazy to be honest. Why can’t I write a freaking song.” You whined and dropped your head on the table, waiting for the impact but instead felt a soft hand on your forehead.

You looked up at him and saw his fond smile at you. You blinked a few times and furrowed your eyebrows before planting your face in his hand again, hoping that he didn’t see or feel the burning of your face.

_Stupid adorable dimples_

“I told you not to stress too much about it, that will just block the ideas from coming into your head.” He said as he chuckled when he heard you groan complaining how it is not as easy to you as it is for him to write songs.

“You’re really talented, you know that right?” He said softly as you felt his other hand pat your head.

You abruptly sat up, knowing that if you let him do that longer, you won’t want him to stop.

“Yeah yeah, whatever.” You said, waving your hands at him. You saw a small smile at him before you forced yourself to look around you.

“Where’s Sofia anyway? We agreed to eat lunch together today.” 

“Oh she texted me, she’s going to be a bit late.” Chan just smiled at you and you nodded your head as you told him that you’ll just go and buy your lunch.

You were both halfway done with your lunch when the cafeteria doors opened, and there you saw, your best friend’s girlfriend, Sofia. As dramatic as it was, the loud place became silent as they all stared at her. 

Well you can’t really blame them, Sofia is like the human representation of perfection. She’s beautiful and she knows that, but not in a bad way, every step she takes just oozes with confidence. She’s talented in every way she can be, but besides all that, she’s kind and has a great personality. She’s just _perfect_.

“Hi Handsome! Hi Pretty Lady!” You smiled and waved at her when she reached your table, she sat next to Chan which gave her a little peck on the forehead.

“Did you eat already? I saved some of my pack lunch for you” Chan said with the softest smile as he moved his food in front of her girlfriend.

She looked at the food with a pout and looked back at Chan.

“I’d love to eat that but I’m on a diet. They’re going to weigh us again at the end of the week so I need to watch what I eat.” Sofia said, genuinely sad about not eating the food that Chan gave her. She’s currently a trainee at one of the top entertainment companies in the country. A lot of companies scouted her but she did not join one, not until they let her stay in a relationship with Chan. 

You smiled to yourself as you realized, once again, how perfect the two of them are together. They both have their careers set, with Chan starting to produce songs for the same company that Sofia is in. Both of them were beautiful and you can see how perfectly fit they are.

You looked down and smiled to yourself, _you can’t even figure out your dream, at least look for a goal in life first. But even with that, you know for yourself that you still won’t be at the same level as them,_ the voice in your head said and you looked back up at them as you forced another smile that didn’t reach your eyes.

You stood up and bid them goodbye. Telling them that you forgot to look for a book at the library that you needed for the next period.

As you sat down at the Library, you stared at your empty notebook as lyrics flooded your mind, thinking of the feeling that was burning in your heart.

_Well she's pretty and kind_

_And there are no words to describe_

_The heads turning, faces light up_

_Just to see her walk in a room full of people_

_Who wish they could move just like her_

_And I know from a distance_

_That I can't compare_

_To the burn in her eyes_

_Or the love that she bares_

_It's too much to hand over_

_But you never cared_

_For as long as your heart was with her_

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chorus

For the past 3 years that Chan and Sofia have been dating, you were always there when they had a problem. Turns out having a different goal in life can be crucial when you make it without thinking about your partner.

It was already 11:05pm when you heard a knock on the door of your dorm room. You were still busy squeezing out every last word in your brain to at least write a chorus for the song that you were making. 

You were shocked to see Chan in front of your room, holding a bouquet in his hand and a smile on his face that doesn't reach his eyes. 

“Chris! What are you doing here? Where’s Sofia?.” You asked looking behind your bestfriend to see if his girlfriend came. It was his birthday and Chan hasn't stopped talking about how excited he is for his date with Sofia.

“...At JYPE.” you heard him chuckle a bit and it was enough for you to close the distance between you and hug him. 

You felt him stiffen, _oh my god why did you do that, you stupid ass._ You were just about to let go and apologize for what you did when you felt him literally melt in your arms. He hugged you back and buried his face on your neck as you slowly heard his sobs.

“It’s okay, you can cry it all out,” You started drawing small circles on his back and the two of you just stayed in that position until Chan moved back and started wiping his face with the sleeves of his white button up shirt.

You just stared at him and waited if he’d ever start talking about what happened but he was just looking everywhere but you. You sighed and stepped aside to let him in and he just gave you a small grateful smile before he walked into your room and sat down on your bed.

Your dorm room is just a studio type. Enough for a college student to live in. You went to your mini kitchen and made two cups of hot chocolate and gave it to Chan as you sat down on your study table chair, sitting right in front of him.

A few minutes passed and Chan was just staring at the empty cup on his hand. You were just about to ask him what happened when you heard him chuckle again.

“You know, on the three years that me and Sofia have been dating, we haven’t celebrated each other’s birthday, ever.” He said, still staring at the empty cup with a sad smile on his face. 

_Of course I do, I was always there when you’re sad about how busy you two are._

“I’ve always hoped that we can celebrate just once. I’d prepare everything even though I know that she’d be busy.” You saw him wipe the tears that were about to fall on his eyes.

“I was just hoping, you know. That maybe we can just eat out, or celebrate for at least an hour. God this sounds so petty.” Chan rubbed his eyes and looked at you with that sad smile again.

You gave him a tight lipped smile and the smile fell from his face. He looked away from you and stared at the window of your dorm room.

“She’s just so perfect, she’s beautiful, talented, she has a great personality, she’s kind and she’s more than what any guy ever dreamed of. I just….I l-love her so much.” He sighed and closed his eyes. You saw the pain and the struggle in his expression. 

You gave him another smile, this time you tried your best to do that sincere smile that you’ve practiced so hard to give to your best friend when he talked about the love of his life.

“She is, isn't she.” Chan looked at you and widened your smile before directing your eyes to the city lights of your dorm window. 

“You know, you’re all those things too.” You sighed, honesty and adoration dripping from your voice.

“That’s why you two are perfect for each other. I know both of you are going to get through this Chris. You love each other a lot. I can see that.” You looked back at him and you saw him staring at you like he’s trying to figure something out. 

_Oh shit, i shouldn’t have said that._

You mentally slapped yourself for getting carried away by your feelings for your best friend.

Chan opened his mouth to speak when his phone rang. He fetched his phone from his pocket and you saw that Sofia was the one calling. HE looked back at you like he’s asking for permission and you wanted to say no. You wanted to stop him 

“You should answer it! Maybe she’s done with whatever she was doing” You smiled at him and he nodded before standing up and answering the call.

A few minutes after, Chan came back to you with the bouquet and his jacket on his hand.

“She’s at the restaurant now. I uhm..”

“That’s great! You should go! Don’t make her wait.” You said with all the enthusiasm that you could muster. Chan just looked at you like he’s searching for something.

“What? You should go, Chris.” You said with much sincere tone now. You saw a glint of sadness in his eyes before he nodded and closed the distance between the two of you for a hug.

“Thank you,” Chan said and you tried your best to keep the tears from falling on your eyes.

“I’ll always be here for you, Chris. That’s what best friends are for, right?” You let out a small chuckle and you felt his hug tighten on you.

You had this small hope spark in you that maybe- maybe he didn’t want to go. Maybe he wanted to stay with you. Maybe there was more. Maybe he wanted more too.

You closed your eyes and sighed. This has happened before. You thought of something like this before too but nothing changed. You were still the best friend. Just the best friend.

“Now go, Sofia is waiting” You slowly pushed him away and gave him another smile. He gave you one last look before he turned around and started walking at the door.

_Just one look. Give me one last look and I'll stop you. I swear I will._

The tears that you tried your best to stop all fell down once you heard the door close. 

_It was just another heartbreak to remember._

You went back to your table and lifted up your pen as the lyrics started rushing through your head, just like the tears falling from your eyes.

  
  


_And I don't know about second chances at love_

_But one thing I know's that you gave her too much_

_What's it like to not have to try_

_What's it like to be perfect in someone else's eyes_

_What's it like to be more than your darling ever dreamed_

_What's it like to know who you are and who you're meant to be_

_What's it like to come running back to hearts that you've hurt_

_What's it like to have someone you never deserved_

_What's it like to be wrong but your "sorry"s are never rehearsed_

_And what's it like to be loved by her_

  
  


## TO BE CONTINUED…..


	3. Verse 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This chapter is a bit shorter than the previous one but that's just cause the next one will probably be long af. Enjoy reading!

A few days after, Chan sat in front of you in the library with the widest smile you’ve ever seen on his face.  _ He looks pretty like that,  _ you thought as you waited what his good news is.

“Do you remember that track that 3racha has been making?” He beamed at you and you just nodded, because of course, you’ve listened to all of them, for more than a best friend is necessarily required to do so.

“The company finally heard them and they want us to record it in a legit studio and release a digital album!” You beamed at the news, genuinely happy for your best friend. You congratulated him, stood up and reached for an awkward hug that both of you shared with the table between the two of you.

A cough from behind separated the two of you. There you saw Jisung and Changbin giving the both of you teasing looks that Chan did not seem to notice.

“Congratulations you guys!” You greeted the two of them with a hug too which you received back just as warm as ever. You’ve known the two of them, two years after meeting Chan. They have always been one of your closest friends.

“Thank you, Noona!” Jisung gave you the wildest smile and you just pinched his cheeks that you loved so much causing him to scrunch his face on you. You giggled at the adorable reaction of the younger and ruffled his hair.

“I’ll always be the number one fan!” You proudly said and Jisung beamed at you while Changbin just gave you a smirk. You directed your eyes to Chan and you saw that fond expression on his face again. He was staring at you with that soft smile that he’d always direct to Sofia which caused you to look away and hide the blush creeping up your face.

Jisung was just about to say something, probably another teasing remark, when Chan’s phone rang. 

“Is that Sofia?” Jisung asked and Chan looked at him like a disappointed dad which the younger quickly understood “-Noona, Sofia Noona”

“Yeah, I haven’t told her yet, I called her a while ago but she said she was busy,” 

The thought that Chan wanted to tell Sofia first about the news made you feel things in your heart that are oddly familiar to you. The youngest of you four saw how your smile fell and you felt him tiptoe and put his arm around your shoulders.

“Well isn’t that a shocker,” Jisung huffed as he rolled his eyes.

Changbin just smacked the younger on his arms and directed his attention to Chan.

“Answer the call Hyung, we’ll just see you later,” Changbin said and Chan just nodded at him, giving him a thankful smile.

“I’ll talk to you guys later.” He waved his hand as goodbye as he greeted Sofia on his phone.

“I swear, that creature has eyes and ears everywhere.” Jisung huffed when Chan was out of the library, as he dropped his thing on the seat beside yours.

“Don’t call her like that, she’s really nice Jisung, why do you still hate her,” You asked as you went back to scribbling on the damn notebook that you wrote the lyrics of your song to. 

“Okay, first of all, she’s too perfect and that makes her suspicious. Second of all Her and Chan Hyung are not and will never be a perfect match. To be honest, Chan Hyung is the only one trying and putting effort in their relationship. And Third, and most importantly, you exist.” Jisung continuously said while getting his things from his bag, out on the table.

His last reason made your brows furrowed and you gave him that questioning look, asking him to explain it further. The younger just shrugged at you when he saw your expression and you looked at the guy in front of you that only did the same.

“You two are weird, you need to find new friends.” You said shaking your head like a disappointed mother.

“Speaking of friends,” Jisung looked at Changbin suspiciously before looking at you with a mischievous smile on his face.

“Changbin Hyung found a new  _ friend, _ ” 

“Han Jisung I am going to end you.” Changbin said with a glare and you just gave him the teasing smile too before facing him.

“So who is this new  _ friend _ ?” you wiggled your eyebrows in a suggestive way which made the other blush as he left out a huff complaining how you became weird too and that you have to find new friends yourself.

* * *

A few hours later and you were alone again, unsuccessfully adding another part of the song. Both of the boys went to the studio saying how they should probably arrange some of the songs before they started recording them, all flustered, after they both spilled that they have a crush on two of the dance major that they met at their building the other day.

You decided to go back to your dorms when you saw that it was already 8 pm. The library closes at 9 and you were feeling a bit hungry too.

While you were walking back to your dorms, you saw a familiar figure at the parking lot. Just seeing the way the guy stood up, you already know that it was your best friend. You were just about to go and greet him when another figure showed at the dim lighting of the place. You saw the two of them talking until Sofia looked shocked as she hugged Chan looking genuinely happy.

_ He probably told her about the news,  _ you thought as you stared at the two figures enveloped in each other’s arms. You saw how Cahn buried his face on Sofia’s neck and it felt like all the strength in your body left you.

When Chan lifted his face, you saw the content on his face as the lamp post lit up a bit of his features. You sighed and wiped away the tears that were threatening to fall from your eyes as you continued walking to your dorm, not aware of the pair of eyes that were looking at you until you rounded up the corner of the library.

You arrived at your dorm room and threw our body on your bed as you buried your face on your pillow. With shaking breath, you got up and pulled the notebook out of your bag and poured out all of the emotions that you felt today.

  
  


_ No one understands her _

_ And you'll never know _

_ Just how lucky you are _

_ To hold her in your arms _

_ What I'd do _

_ To have that too _

_ Oh, Darling, I do, do, do _

_ So how could this happen? _

_ She promised on me _

_ That whatever we're lacking, she couldn't see _

_ Was it her fault to mention _

_ Or my fault to carelessly believe? _

_ And you'll try to brave, hidden colors breakthrough _

_ And I thought I knew love 'till you found someone new _

_ TO BE CONTINUED…. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll only have two chapter left! Thank you for the kudos on the last update! I appreciate it a lot! Hope you guys enjoyed this angsty chapter! See you guys in a few days!


	4. Bridge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is waaaay overdue but please forgive me. A lot has happened in my life these past few months that I needed time to heal and be with my family. Anyway, this is a bit short cause I literally just got back to writing, but yeah, I hope you'd still enjoy this!! Love you all !! <33

It was almost a month after 3racha released their online album and everyone loved it. The group gained popularity when their album trended on Twitter a day after its release. Chan and the two of **your** friends became extremely busy with all the guesting and gigs that the group was offered, not to mention that the finals season just ended too.

You haven’t seen them for almost two weeks and you completely understood why. Supporting them as much as you can online, tweeting how much you love their songs, and even recommending it to your classmates and friends at home.

It was almost midnight when you received a call from Chan. You knew that they performed at a well known club today so you were confused as to why he was calling you this late.

“Hey, how’s the show?” You asked, cell phone between your shoulders and ears, you were just cleaning up all the papers on your desks from all the requirements that you thankfully submitted on time. Since finals week already ended, that means you only have a few weeks left until you fly back to your country to spend the summer with your family.

You heard a bit of ruffling on the other line but Chan did not answer your question. You can hear the sound of rain that is heard too from your dorm window and that makes you worried. Cause _what if Chan did not have an umbrella?_ _What if he’s in the middle of the rain right now, stuck somewhere?_

That thought made you stand up straight, holding your phone properly on your hand, dropping what you needed to do. _Those can wait._

“Chan-ah? Where are you?” All you heard was the sound of the rain for a few minutes until you heard a faint sob on the other line.

“Chan? Where are you? What happened?” You rushed to your front door, taking your coat and umbrella, and wearing your shoes as fast as you can.

“....a-at the park”

“Wait for me,” You said in a rush as you ran to the park that you and Chan had a lot of memories of. 

You got to the park in no time and you saw Chan’s figure at the swing drenched in rain. 

“What the hell are you doing here?! You’re all wet! You’ll get sick, you idiot!” You exclaimed when you were near enough for him to hear. You immediately put the umbrella above him, not caring about the raindrops that are starting to drench your own clothes. 

You waited for his reply but recieved nothing. You just stood there waiting for him to at least look at you. When it did not come, you decided to just kneel in front of him. Trying to look at his face, but he seems to avoid looking at you.

“Hey,” You said calmly, lifting your finger to his chin, attempting to lift his head up. When your eyes met, you saw several emotions in them. You saw sadness, a hint of anger on his eyes, you can also see how tired he is.

“What happened?” You asked him softly. The sound of the rain was still there, more like background music to the silence that Chan decided to stay in. 

When the rain stopped and the wind blew, you felt Chan shiver on your hold. You helped him up and you walked silently back to your dorm. He was still not talking and you just gave him time. If he does not want to talk yet, you won’t force him.

When you got inside your room, you looked for your spare towel and gave it to Chan. You remembered that he left some of his clothes here the last time he showered when he was too busy to go home to do so since your dorm room is only 15 minutes away from their studio compared to the 40 min travel that he needs to do to go to his apartment.

You pushed him into your bathroom and closed the door behind him. While he was inside, you decided to get some change of clothes too, since you also got wet from the rain. 

When he came out, you stood up from the chair of your study table and went to the bathroom without a word. You started drying yourself and fixing your hair into a half-assed bun. You just changed into some sweatpants and a shirt.

When you came out, you saw him sitting on your bed, watching the rain outside. 

“It started raining again,” He said absentmindedly. If it was any other day, you would’ve countered a sarcastic response, but you just settled with a hum.

Silence enveloped the two of you again. You decided to sit next to him on the bed as you stared at your window too, feeling that comfortable warmth that has always been there when you’re with him.

“She cheated on me,” He whispered and you froze, not able to process what he said.

“I- I tried to surprise her after the performance a-and I saw her kissing another man.” You felt him shaking next to you and that brought you back to the guy beside you and how all of these are real. How the heart that you've always deemed precious and untouchable, be broken by another person. 

“I-I know that I was too busy these past few weeks but why would she d-do that to me I- She tried to apologize and explain but I can't, I just ran away from her, I-” You pulled him in for a hug, not having the strength to see him breakdown because of being hurt. 

“Shhh, it’s okay, I’m here” You comforted him as you felt tears starting to fall from your eyes too. You hugged him tightly, trying your best to make him feel all of the love that you have for him. Not being able to express how you feel out loud. 

You did not know how the two of you ended up like this, but you found you two cuddled up in your bed while you scratched the back of his neck the way you know will help him relax. You slowly felt his breathing go back to normal and even out.

"Chan?" You called him softly and you just felt him scoot closer to you, burying his face on your neck. You stiffened and mentally slapped yourself because _no! he's asleep! AND heartbroken! you can't get your hopes up just because of this!!_

You continued scratching the back of his head softly as you felt yourself relax. 

There are thousands of thoughts running on your head as you remembered why your best friend is in your arms right now so you decided to let out some of them. 

"You do not deserve to have your beautiful heart, broken, Chan-ah. I hope you know how much loved you are. How you deserve the whole world and more. How precious you are… and how much I- _I love you_." you whispered the last part as you kissed his forehead and feel yourself drift off to dreamland as well, not hearing the sob that broke out from the man beside you. 

_It was always her, her, her_

_What's it like to be completely blind_

_What's it like to be loved and toss it all aside_

_When you would cheat_

_And lie_

_And kiss other guys_

_When it all always your name she'd cry (I loved you no matter what)_

_What's it like to come running back to hearts that you've hurt_

_What's it like to have someone you never deserved_

_What's it like to be wrong but your "sorry"s are never rehearsed_


	5. Outro

It has been 2 weeks since you’ve last seen Chan. When you woke up that morning, he was already gone and you tried to contact him immediately but you received nothing from him. 

You tried to message him a few more times until a week passed and you decided to just give him space. You can’t help but worry for your best friend thinking how the heartbreak broke him this much that he stopped contacting you. 

There's that voice that has been telling you that maybe he did hear what you said that night and you'll never admit how much that thought bothers you but you just tried to brush it off.

Your flight is scheduled tomorrow and as much as you wanted to stay and be with your best friend, your family is waiting for you back home. You’ll only be gone for a month so you think that will be enough time for Chan to heal. 

You wore your coat and a scarf trying to remember if you left anything before you went out of your dorm. Jisung and Changbin wanted to see you before you left so you decided to have dinner with them tonight.

You guys decided to meet at a restaurant near your dorm so you just walked there.

When you arrived, the two greeted you with a hug and the conversation flowed smoothly with you asking how the two have been and vice versa. When the food arrived, the three of you ate in comfortable silence. You'll surely miss them even if you'll only be gone for only a month, especially…

"Uhm, how's Chan?" you asked without looking up, deciding that the uncertainty on your voice is enough for them to know that maybe the thought that you had something to do with Chan not contacting you is affecting you much more than you’ll admit.

The silence that you got from both of them made you look up and the looks on their faces were enough to know that you were right.

A small smile slowly made its way to your face, as you looked back down on your food, “He heard me, didn’t he,” you said, more like a statement than a question. 

“Noona, it's not like that, Hyung is just-”

“It’s okay Jisung, I’m alright, I already knew this was going to happen, I should’ve been more careful.” You said forcing a chuckle at the end of your sentence, you tried so hard to stop the tears from falling down your face but when you looked back up at them, the sadness on their eyes broke your walls and the tears came down your face.

You excused yourself from both of them, rushing to the restroom trying your best to hold back the sobs that wanted to break through your lips.

It took you a few more minutes before you completely calmed down. You looked at yourself in the mirror before going out. When you saw how red and your puffy eyes and nose are, you tried your best to smile pat yourself on the head.

“It’s alright, you’re alright,” you said to yourself before you went out of the restroom.

Thankful that both of the boys’ backs are on you, you took your time on walking back to your table. When you were close enough you heard them talking to someone on the phone. 

“What the hell are you doing there Hyung??” Jisung sounded angry

“ _I just need to talk to her Sung,” Chan_.. they’re talking to Chan.

“Sophia already cheated on you! What’s more to talk about??” Changbin was the one to speak this time. Frustration coated his words.

_Sophia, he’s with Sophia right now..._

“ _Just, I’ll explain it later okay? I just really need to do this,”_

The call ended after that and you did not notice the tears are back on your face until a sob caught the attention of the guys in front of you. Both of their eyes grew wide as they both opened their mouths to try and explain what you heard but you cut them before they even get to say anything.

“I’m sorry, I think I need to go home now,” You tried your best to smile before you grabbed your things and rushed out the door. You ran back to your dorm and cried your heart out. 

You woke up with the sound of your alarm, headache racking your brain. You tried your best to reach for your alarm clock and turn it off. It was already 6 am and your flight is at 9 am. You dragged yourself out of bed and got yourself ready.

At 7 am, you checked your phone if the can that you booked was already waiting for you but your phone was dead. Smacking yourself for falling asleep last night without charging your phone.

You tried your luck and went downstairs, hoping that the cab was already there and thankfully, the guard of your dorm building greeted you with a question of you booking a cab to the airport.

The ride to the airport was pretty much uneventful. You just tried to think of ways to kill time when you're on the plane with your phone dead trying your best to forget about the heartache that you are feeling.

At 8:45, you’re as comfortable as you can be on your seat. You fetched your laptop from your bag, just realizing that you did not get to text Changbin and Jisung that you got home safely last night. 

When you opened your laptop, the notes app opened on your screen with the song that you're making on display. It’s almost finished you just didn’t know how to end it.

You looked outside the window and watched as you get farther away from the land, from everything, from Chan.

You took a deep breath as you typed away a farewell.

  
  


_And when everything's over_

_She'll take it all back_

_Regret that she left you_

_Cause you're all she had_

_And though I stayed true, the one who left the other was you_

_So goodbye cause this is my_

_Last song for you_

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue will be uploaded next week...hopefully hhhhh anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, kudos and comments are much appreciated!! Thank you so much!!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are much appreciated! Thank you so much!!


End file.
